


Shouldn't Have Forgotten

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [82]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Dragons, Gen, Race To The Edge, Suicide Attempt, Vikings, forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: It was a special day. There was no way he forgot. Not today of all days. . .





	Shouldn't Have Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Brother- sister one shot  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type

**Shouldn't Have Forgotten**

**For**   **kuramaslover123**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hiccup is** **1** **8.** **You are** **13**

 

************************

Your birthday was tomorrow. You were really excited for it. I mean, how could you not be? You were turning fourteen! You were nowhere near eighteen, your brother and his friends' age, but you were that much closer. Not that it really helped. By the time you would be eighteen, they'd be twenty one and twenty two. But, what can one do about the age difference? Not much.

Hiccup had been working on something in private lately. He wouldn't even let you in on what he was making. So, of course, you assumed he was making you a birthday present. He usually made your presents, himself. He made you a shield, a dagger, a sword, an inferno like his for Snoggletog, and even a saddle for your (D/T), (D/N). Whatever you wanted, he made. He was truly the best big brother ever.

"Big brother!" you called out, entering the hut you shared. You only lived there every other week- thanks to your dad thinking you were too young to live so far away- but you loved it. You had celebrated your birthday with your dad that morning and had spent the afternoon flying to the Edge.

"Hey, (N/ N). What are- what are you doing here?" He asked, hiding his secret project behind his back.

You smiled in anticipation. "It's been a week already, big brother."

"You're a day early," he noted.

You nodded, cheerfully. "Yup. Dad let me come. I didn't want to spend tomorrow traveling, so he let me come early, said I'd need to good night's sleep for what you had planned for tomorrow."

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?"

He sounded genuine, but he had tricked you before. You laughed, trying to make it sound real. "Oh, not much, apparently. An- anyways, want to hang out before bed?"

He glanced behind him. "Nah, not tonight. I'm busy. Maybe later."

"Oh, okay, then. I'll- I'll, uh, be in my, um, room. Goodnight." You ran off to your room, unsure if he really forgot or not. Surely he wouldn't, right? He was your big brother. He had never forgotten it before. Not even when you had.

"Night?" he asked, confused. He must have shrugged it off, because he went back to work on his secret project before you entered your small room.

******************

The next morning you woke up to Hiccup banging on his secret project again. Ugh! He was so fixated on it. You only had a few hours of peaceful sleep in between his constant banging and loud thinking out loud.

You grudgingly got up and sauntered down to breakfast. Hiccup usually made breakfast, especially on your birthday, so you were surprised when none of the ingredients were even out, let alone blended together and made. What was with him this year?

So you made breakfast, setting it beside him when you were done.

Finally noticing your presence, he looked between you and the plate. "Oh, sorry, (N/ N), but the gang and I planned to have breakfast together at the clubhouse. Heather and Dagur are coming over for the day."

You brightened up. "Heather is coming?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They should be here by now, actually. Sorry I didn't tell you before you started cooking, I didn't notice you were up yet."

You huffed at that, even though you knew it before he admitted it. You dumped the food in the trash. "Let's just go."

You both went outside and saddled your dragons. It took Hiccup slightly longer with Toothless, because he also had to attach his tail. So you leaned against (D/N), who was sunbathing.

"So, big brother, anything you want to say to me about today?" you hinted.

He barely glanced at you before returning his attention to Toothless. "No, should I?"

"I don't know. Maybe about the significance of today?"

He thought it over. "Hmm, I can't remember anything important about today. Did I forget something?"

Then you realized, he wasn't joking around. He actually forgot your birthday. Your birthday! He promised to do so many things for your fourteenth birthday, like make you a pair of wings like he had, teach you more on how to use a sword (because Hiccup was actually one of the best sword fighters in all of Berk), teach you a new trick he learn from Dagur about Changewing Dragons, and more!

Without a word, you stomped up to him. This caught his attention and the dragons' attentions. He looked up at you and started to asked, "What's-"

_Smack!_

His head was turned, the force of your smack at it facing to his other side.

"How could you?" was all you managed to whisper, tear filled eyes and a breaking voice prevented you from saying more at the moment. You turned to stomp back over to (D/N) when a hand caught your arm.

"(Y/N)? What's gotten into you?" Hiccup demanded. He wasn't angry, more like surprised at your outburst. You were usually a mellow person and rarely resorted to violence (excluding the missions against the Dragon Hunters, but that was understandable).

You pushed his hand away, harshly. You spun around to face him, suddenly finding your voice. "What's gotten into me?" you quoted. "What's gotten into me? No! What's gotten into you, Hiccup? All you do is fixate on Viggo and your stupid secret project. You ignore everyone around you, even Toothless! Don't you even try to deny it! I came here yesterday to spend today with you! You, Hiccup! All I wanted to do was spend today with my amazing big brother! That's all I wanted! And you don't even remember what today is." You had to stop again. Your voice was giving out.

"What's today? Tell me-"

You shoved him away. "Figure it out on your own. I'm out of here." You quickly climbed on (D/) and flew off. Where to? You didn't know. All you knew was that you had to get away from this place.

*******************

Hiccup didn't know what to think. His cheek still hurt as he landed at the clubhouse.

"Brother!" Dagur cheered. Toothless ran off to greet Windshear and Dagur's Triple Stryke and play with the other dragons. "What happened?" he asked, stopping his hug to his chosen brother before it started.

Hiccup brushed his fingers across his burning cheek. "Oh, nothing. (Y/ N) is acting weird today, that's all."

"I don't blame her," Astrid smiled. "I was pretty excited when I turned fourteen, too."

It was then that Hiccup groaned, realizing why his sister was so upset with him.

"Of course! Today's her birthday! Oh Thor, I can't believe I forgot-"

"You forgot your sister's birthday?" Heather questioned, shocked.

"Hiccup, you never forget (N/N)'s birthday. Never," Fishlegs pointed out.

The twins and Snotlout agreed.

Hiccup ran his hand through his hand. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. I can't believe I forgot. How could I forget something like her birthday?"

"Maybe you should go check up on her," Astrid suggested, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, babe." Hiccup leaned over to kiss her before flying off on Toothless.

And that was how Hiccup ended up on a cliff, holding a weeping you in his arms.

"Why? Why would you-?" Hiccup asked, not being able to finish his question. You tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. "No! (Y/ N), answer me! Why would you even attempt such a thing?"

"Be- because- because y- you hate m- me!" you wept.

"What? I don't hate you, (N/N). I could never hate you," he promised.

"B- but-"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten your birthday. I'm so so so sorry! I don't expect you to forgive me, but don't kill yourself!" (For those who didn't figure it out yet, (Y/ N) tried to jump off the cliff)

"B- b- but-"

"No, (Y/ N)! Don't! Ever! I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. You name it, I'll do it. I love you. You're my baby sister. The day you were born is the most important day in my life. It's my first memory, and I wouldn't replace it for the world."

"P- Promise?" you whimpered.

"I promise."

You relaxed into his arms as the sun went down and knew that your brother loved you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
